1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for organizing and executing a plurality of functionalities, especially in a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
From International Patent WO 99/56201 there is known a method for reprogramming a system forming part of a motor vehicle (internal combustion engine, electric motor, brake system, etc.) or of a system related to a user of the said vehicle (mobile telephone, navigation system, radio receiver, etc.). Such reprogramming may be necessary to ensure execution of a functionality such as, for example, the adjustment of the operation of the engine after a certain operating time, or the updating of the list of telephone numbers recorded in the directory of the mobile telephone. The described method, designed to ensure a reprogramming accessible only to authorized persons or entities, executes such reprogramming or programming of a new function by means of remote input, into a microprocessor, of a compiled executable code of a complete software program capable of assuring this reprogramming or of executing this new function. The input of such a complete software program obviously takes place at high data rate. Thus it is disadvantageously cumbersome to use.